robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech: From the Stars 1: From the Stars
"From the Stars" is title of the first issue of Robotech: From the Stars. Publisher's Summary The highly-anticipated return of Robotech is here in an all-new 6-issue miniseries! Ace fighter pilot Roy Fokker has gone to war and is making himself a legend through his tenacity and raw ability. His skills in the air also alienate him from his comrades, as he often outlives his wingmen. His next mission, though, will test even his ability and will bring him into conflict with a face familiar for any Robotech fan, Captain Gloval! But there's a new challenge on the horizon for both of them...and it's about to crash onto Macross Island! Plot Rick Hunter excitedly reads a letter from his "big brother" Roy Fokker telling him to be patient and that he'll one day be a great pilot. Fokker meanwhile is on the USS Kenosha somewhere in the South Pacific as the US Navy carrier battle group stalks after a Russian nuclear submarine to investigate whether the Russians have sold it on to a foreign power. The submarine the Kenosha is after is the SSGN Minsk under the command of Captain Henry Gloval and very much still in Russian hands. A sub-hunting Helicopter form the Kenosha seeds sonar buoys in the search for the Minsk, which responds by going silent. The helicopter is suddenly attacked and destroyed by an unknown party. As his transport skims the ocean on its way back to the United States Hayes is informed of why he was recalled: a unidentified flying object has been detected heading for Earth's atmosphere. As Admiral Donald Hayes tries to figure out who has attacked the helicopter he is suddenly recalled back to the Pentagon. His final orders before departing is to sent a sub hunting aircraft after the Minsk and a squadron of fighters to find the unknown bogeys that attacked the helicopter. In response Skull Squadron is launched and engages the unknown fighters. Fokker shoots down several fighters but loses his wingman in the battle. Fokker downs the rest of the enemy fighters and is about to destroy the last one when a bright object catches his attention. Meanwhile, the sub-hunter prepares to drop its Torpedoes on the Minsk when the pilots are also distracted by a bright light, which hurtles towards them and destroys their aircraft. The carrier group is similarly unprepared for the unknown object as it hurtles past, churning the seas and creating a tsunami that sinks the entire American battlegroup. Fokker desperately climbs to get away from the object, while under the waves Gloval orders his crew into an emergency dive. Both survive the event and Fokker circles overhead trying to raise anyone from his carrier group and is shocked by what he sees below him. Gloval orders his submarine to the surface and from the tower gazes out at a burning Macross Island, with the rear of a massive object sticking out of the flames and proclaims, ''"This is a whole new war". References Characters *Roy Fokker *Dellinger *Henry Gloval *Donald Hayes *Pop Hunter *Rick Hunter *Steve *Skull Leader Vessels and vehicles *aircraft carrier *Helicopter *USS Kenosha *SSGN Minsk *sub hunter *Submarine *Unidentified Flying Object Other *1999 *California *Pentagon *Pop Hunter's Flying Circus *Skull Squadron *Sonar buoy Category:Comics